


1- Jealous Will

by slowdancinginthegay



Series: Will and Stephen being in love [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Will, M/M, Very domestic, just real cute, my boys are in love, protect will at all costs, will loves affection you can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdancinginthegay/pseuds/slowdancinginthegay
Summary: This is the start of my little collection of Stephen X Will fanfics because I took it upon myself to write a bunch of things for them since there isn't enough for them uwu------------------------------------------------------------------Will gets jealous and gets mad at Stephen for a stupid reason





	1- Jealous Will

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to one of my best friends Grace aka Graceu-chan. She's am absoulte hoe for this ship and her and I will go down with it. I love you so much Grace I hope you enjoy uwu.

Will huffed and pulled out his phone, he was sitting on the kitchen bench waiting for Stephen to come home from recording with his mates. Will looked through his Twitter and found his boyfriend had tweeted. Will pressed on the photo he had posted and read the caption. "Love these guys <3" it read, Will studied the photo he could remember some of the people in the photo but not all of them. He noticed Stephen's arm was around one of the guy's waist and was extremely close to Stephen. This annoyed Will, he's not the jealous type but ever him and Stephen starting dating he's changed. He turns off his phone and sits it next to him, he takes an deep breathe in then let's it out. Will was about to hope off the bench and go to his room when he heard the front door unlock and open. Will looked up to see his boyfriend smiling at him, Will only frowned. "Hey baby" Stephen puts his stuff down and walks up to Will, Stephen stands up on his tippy toes to kiss Will but his boyfriend pushes him away lightly. Will crosses his arms and huffs, Stephen puts his hands on his knees and tries to get Will to look at him. "Baby what's wrong?" Stephen asks softly so he doesn't make Will angry. Will rolls his eyes and turns his head away from Stephen "Go away" Will huffs. At this point Stephen was beyond confused, he had no idea what he did to upset his love but he was going to find out. "Will..Baby was it something I did?" Stephen asked, he gently placed his fingers on his right cheek and lightly moved Will's face so he could see him. "It's nothing" Will says, Stephen uncrossed his boyfriend's arms and held both of his hands. "Cleary I've done something you've never acted like this before, you were fine when I left this morning. Please tell me angel I'll make it up to you" Stephen looks at Will with a worried expression. Will sighs and gives in "The photo you posted on Twitter.." Stephen nods and waits for him to continue. "You were holding that guy pretty close and you two seemed happy" Will looked down releasing how silly he was being. Stephen smiles at his cute boyfriend "Is that why you're upset" he asks. Will nods and Stephen chuckles a little, Will looks up at him and pouts. Stephen got up on his tippy toes again and lightly grabbed Will's face, Stephen's lips brush over Will's for a few seconds then leans in more. Will melts into the kiss and feels giddy, he runs his fingers through Stephen's hair and sighs happily. Stephen smiles against Will's lips and they continue to softly make out in the kitchen. Stephen pulls away for air and runs his hand up and down Will's arm. After moments of silence Stephen speaks up, "Will he's just a good mate of mine and he has a girlfriend there's no need to get jealous baby". Will nods then pulls at Stephen's top, he giggles when he picks up on what his boyfriend wants. Stephen kisses Will softly and sweetly, just the way Will liked his kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first fic of my Stephen X Will collection I'll try to post new ones when ever I can!


End file.
